


Love

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Edge Sword, Gen, Hurt, Love, Pain, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight





	Love

Love is an illusion

Love is disabling

Love hurts

Love kills

 

Love revives

Love heals

Love is empowering

Love is as real as pain

 

Love can cut you as deep

As a knife

Or it can soothe the soul

Like rich dark chocolate

 

It makes the blood boil

Or turn it as cold as ice

Love cannot be explained

Only felt

 

Love is shades of nameless colours

A canopy of sensations

An entity with many faces

A hurricane of scents

 

Love can be as toxic as the pretty belladonna

Leaving you hollowed and drained

Love can be nursing and comforting

Healing the wounds on your heart and soul

 

The love for a friend

Isn’t less than the love for a partner

It is merely a facet of a being

That cannot be tamed or defined


End file.
